Mukuro The Explorer! English Ver!
by Nadia Devil
Summary: Today is the day of week. All family members are busy, except for Hibari. What will Hibari do? Bad at summary. Warn:OOC, AU, etc. First time writing english fic. Sorry for my bad grammar.


**Disclaimer:KHR! (c) Amano Akira**

**.**

**Rate:T**

**.**

**Genre:Humor and Parody(fail)**

**.**

**Warning:AU, superOOC, typo(S), sorry for my bad grammar, etc.**

**.**

**Summary:Today is the day of week. All family members are busy, except for Hibari. What will Hibari do? Bad at summary. Warn:OOC, AU, etc. First time writing english fic. Sorry for my bad grammar.**

* * *

Hibari yawning once, then occupied the front of the TV sofa in the living room of his house. Today is Sunday, and happened to all members of the family were involved in several individual events.

Alaude, the second brother, today he will visit the grandparents Hibari named Timoteo (since when Nono become Hibari's grandpa?) In the hospital. That said, according to the testimony of several relatives-including the Arcobaleno-, Timoteo yesterday already written a will when he suffered a heart attack for the 21st time. Hibari can only hope Timoteo do not forget to include your name in the will. Well, praying for Hibari.

Second, Fon-the eldest brother-busy gathering together other mothers Namimori. This time its location at the Cavallone family residence-or Dino's home -and to be honest, Hibari hope his brother won the most advanced hair gel like Byakuran used#are you serious?#.

So, that's why Hibari sat alone here-in the family TV room while lap-cheapo jar of potato chips that cost not even afford to buy five candy beans though.

Do not know what to do, finally Hibari took the TV remote and started to turn it on.

Unfortunately, channel one, two, three, four, or five, no Hibari interest. Until finally he hit the sixty-nine channels (?), an odd song sung for him.

"Mukuro the Explorer! Educational program today!"

Hibari gaped.

After that, there was a splashy opening theme and some of the character of the event. The main character is named Mukuro was wearing a dark green shirt and hair newfangled PINEAPPLE. Hibari was curious why programs like this obviously can pass the censors Namimori movie.

"Kufufu, my name is Mukuro. Mukuro is a *ahem* *ahem* pineapple." Mukuro introduced himself after the opening song ignominious end.

Beside him, a melon indigo walks grinning. "I'm Daemon!" he said, but did not anyone ask her name.

Hibari got interested.

Then, Mukuro continued, "Today we are going to come to Tsunayoshi-kun's house? But Mukuro did know the way... In whom we have to ask if we do not know the way?"

Daemon shouted, "Say, 'Ken'! Say, 'Ken!'" What the hell.

Mukuro still not listening and re-asked the audience, "In whom we have to ask if we do not know the way?"

"Ken!" Hibari finally carried away too.

"Louder!" exclaimed Daemon adds to the ambiance.

"Ken!" Hibari yelled again.

"I can not hear you, say harder!" Force Mukuro

"KEN!" Dead, Hibari pissed himself.

Bwuuush! Fog appeared and covered the glass screen. Hibari was almost frantic, terrified lest it lead to a mystical event. But thankfully, the fog thinned and the figure of a half-dog (?) Appeared on the screen.

"I'm Ken, byon," he said flat like a ruler. "If you're looking for a location, I'm the one who sought me Ken, I'm Ken, I'm Ken, byon. If you're looking for a place, I'm the right person-I'm Ken, I'm Ken, I'm Ken, I'm Ken, I'm Ken, byon!"

"Son of a b*tch!" Hibari who own peeved at Ken ngelempar jar potato chips towards the TV with the air full of lust.

Ken wrote relaxed, he continued, "Well, Mukuro-sama want to come home to Vongola. But she does not know him. Guys look sweet home with groceries, byon?"

Hibari sweatdrop. F*ck kind of house made of sweets? Crashed right when surrounded ants? But this question for a superficial Hibari.

"Over there!" Hibari said enthusiastically, pointing to a white house made of sweets and sprinkled meises lion chibi form (indeed exist?) Which is located between the forest trees.

Cursor appears either since when pressed Hibari designated direction.

"You're right! That was Tsunayoshi-kun's house! Tsunayoshi-kun's house is on the Vongola, and Mukuro-sama is in Estraneo. So, for heading to the Vongola, Mukuro-sama had to pass through several villages, some of the sea, as well as some of the country!"

"My gosh," Hibari shook his head. This scripture ataumencari want to visit to the West?

"So, to achieve the Vongola, Mukuro-sama must pass three places, namely: Varia, Millefiore and Vongola. Understand? Repeat together: Varia, Millefiore and Vongola. Varia, Millefiore and Vongola!"

BOFFF! Ken turned to white smoke and immediately disappeared into the hair Mukuro (huh?). Hibari somehow have a feeling that this show started not right.

"Well, where do we have to walk?" Mukuro asks, again.

"Varia, Millefiore, Vongola," Hibari replied relaxed.

"What? Try repeat," Mukuro asked kindly.

"Varia, Millefiore, Vongola," Hibari still trying to relax.

"I can not hear you!" Again Mukuro says so.

"Varia, Millefiore, Vongola!" Hibari-with a nearly depleted stock of patience-answering, holding a broom stick for digging ear Mukuro.

"I can not hear you!" Daemon even help fuel the atmosphere. "Tell me harder!" insolent command.

"VARIA, MILLEFIORE, VONGOLAA!" Hibari finally screamed desperately. Capslock broken~

"Okay, let's begin our journey~!" Mukuro and Daemon started singing along backsound not clear that suddenly appeared.

Hibari busy cursed creature sightings two tropical fruit.

"Come my friend, let's all of them. We began walking, I know you can do it. Where are we walking? Into Varia! Where are we walking? Into Varia! Where are we walking? Into Variaaaaa~!" While singing with Mukuro, Daemon did a somersault action with the harsh break through the seven heavens.

Eventually they get to the bridge. There they were confronted by Belphegor.

"Shishishi, if you want to skip the Varia, swatch first my stuffed frog and my lost knife!" Say Belphegor just like a boss.

Mukuro and Daemon pleading to the camera. "Will you help us find Belphegor stuff?"

"No," Hibari replied curtly, but once he saw the screen turn into scrub and eye catching two objects to be searched, he just screamed, "That! There!"

"Yes!" Daemon happy. Stuffed frog and the blade was immediately struck by Belphegor and the two main characters we hurriedly left the company busy Belphegor played toss with a knife and the stuffed frog as a target.

"Well, after passing Varia, where we have to go again?" Mukuro stops running, blind him recurrence.

'F*ck, I forgot!' Hibari's inner panic. Soon he ran to pick up the map in between the pages of a book of geography, and he replied, "Millefiore!"

"Yes!" Mukuro excited. Backsound insult it appears again. "Come my friend, let's all of them. We began walking, I know you can do it. Where are we walking? Into Millefiore! Where are we walking? Into Millefiore! Where are we walking? Into M-Mi-Millefiore ...!" Mukuro voice finally sold well because of fatigue singing.

Finally they reached the Millefiore. This time they were confronted by a woman with long hair blue sky with face nosy.

"Nyuu ~, if you want to go this way, you have to cross the river full of sharks!" Bluebell said as she take to the river.

Mukuro and Daemon went quiet.

"To cross the river shark, we need a bait and small boats. Would you help us find the bait and small boat?" Mukuro asked finally.

"Yes!" Hibari began burning curiosity high level.

Screen instantly displays shrubs.

"In the bush, there are some pieces of the human body and a small boat. The boats was white. Did you see it?"

Hibari positive if this show is really not good and not worth passing the sensor.

But inevitably, Hibari should follow this to the end of the show, so he pointed to a white object. "That's the boat!"

"Right!" Daemon cheer. "Do you see the severed head?"

With a limp, Hibari appoint a head on a tree.

"Yay!" Mukuro jumped for joy. "Next, cut leg!"

"That," Hibari pointed to the right of a bush.

"Good! Finally, severed hand!" Daemon grilling.

With faces tense, Hibari pointed bottom of a shade tree.

"Yaaaay! You did it! Now, let's throw the bait and we paddle boat ~!" Mukuro back cheerfully.

When finished rowing, Mukuro and Daemon again asked, "Now which way we should go?"

"Varia, Millefiore, ... Vongola!" Hibari said after a pause.

"Right! Let us towards the Vongola!" Mukuro cheer. They sang it again and Hibari harsh chose silence.

Up in Vongola, a silver-haired boy with a look of style thugs intercept them.

"If you want to pass to the house Juudaime,first you must swatch my fry fish!" Gokudera force command.

Mukuro turned to the camera. "Gokudera's fish's colour is brown(?). Would you helping-"

"AAARRGHH! THAT, NEAR THE UMBRELLA!" Hibari wrath.

"What?" Mukuro deafness not be helped.

"Say it louder!" Daemon equally as Mukuro.

"NEAR THE UMBRELLA! NEAR THE UMBRELLAAAA!" Hibari pounded the table with levels of anger from a satan(?).

"Exelent! You're Right!" Mukuro praise.

Later, a man (?) come out from the geogous house food which is located behind the back Gokudera.

"Mukuro-san!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran and hugged Mukuro.

Hibari shaking sigh. Pity the cute guy(?) , going out with a guy super duper extra deaf.

"Success, success, success, hooray!" Mukuro said cheerfully. "We managed to find a doll and a knife owned by Belphegor. Succeed, succeed, succeed, hooray! We made it through a river full of sharks Bluebell owned, managed, managed, hooray! Vongola We come in, and found the fish Gokudera! Succeed, yaaaay!" Daemon let Mukuro singing, his voice creeps along muddy throaty sound like Mukuro now.

"What part are you most like?" Daemon finally voiced.

"No , make all the emotion , " Hibari grunted irritably , feel his pride as Hibari falls into the abyss by following this sinful event. Why one of their own was carried away.

" I also like that part!" Daemon justify Hibari, meaning he's not sincere to host this event.

"Then, I'll see you on the next adventure ! " Mukuro goodbye." Arrivederci~! "

O_O "

Hibari sighed and slammed the TV remote to fur rug underneath. His brain is still processing what they watch and his heart is pounding. This seems like a side effect of watching the show'Mukuro the Explorer'insulted it .

"Tired of it?"

"Hn, " Hibari replied, not realizing who the voice was.

"It's not like you're watching a show like that. "

" Pretty fun, anyway, once."

"Oh . "

One ...

Two ...

Three ...

Eh ... ?

Hibari turned and screamed, "ALAUDEEEEE?"

Dead already. Alaude successfully caught Hibari watching'Mukuro the Explorer' turns. Fon is already standing behind him desperately not to laugh.

"Next time, if you really like it, just say so. Allow me to buy his game tapes. There are lots of newest version, anyway," Alaude offering kindness with a sweet smile.

Hibari fainted with foaming mouth.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**YOSH! This is my first time writing an english fanfic, so, I'm very sorry for my bad-very bad- grammar. ****Because Im a Indonesian.**

**Also, this is the english version from my fic entitled 'Mukuro the Explorer'. And... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO REBORN-_JII-__SAN_! I want to say Happy Birthday to Tsunayoshi****-_nii-san_ too :3.**

**I want to tell you guys something:**

**1)If there is any typo(s), please forgive me.**

**2)If you guys want flame me, please be kind.**

**3)Please review this fanfic#slapped#**

**4)I am so ****-very- sorry for my bad grammar.**

**5)****One more thing, in this fanfic, Hibari is very OOC, sorry for those readers who do not like it.**

**Thanks for reading this fanfic. Hope you like it.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
